


Крыша мира

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Наверное, круто стоять на самом краю — и знать, что если ты упадёшь, с тобой ничего не случится.





	Крыша мира

**Author's Note:**

> одно нецензурное слово, отчаяние, упоминание наркозависимости и прочих каноничных напастей. Таймлайн — после второго сезона «Джессики Джонс».

Раньше на этой крыше хотелось петь. Даже когда было плохо.  
Сейчас хочется кричать.

Триш помнит, как в ладони Джесс в первый раз жалобно закряхтела ржавая дужка тяжёлого замка — и так и осталась в её кулаке, согнутая вопросительным знаком.  
Тогда им казалось, что хуже уже не будет: у одной — три урны с прахом, у другой — липкие режиссёрские ручонки на талии, тупые песенки, навязшие на зубах… и несбыточное желание.  
Быть как Джесс.  
Джесс могла всё: отшить любого ублюдка, пройти на любую крышу, прыгнуть с неё — и не разбиться. Триш казалось, что это круто; и в тот вечер она смотрела, как Джесс бесстрашно стоит на самом краю, а на большом экране крутится элегантное чёрно-белое кино. Настоящий Голливуд, не тот срам, который ждёт Пэтси Уокер; настоящая героиня, не такая, какой может стать Пэтси Уокер — от щелчка хлопушки до вопля «Снято!»  
У Джесс под ногами лежал весь Нью-Йорк. Цветной, слабый, беспомощный, с людьми-муравьишками. У Джесс над головой было тёмное небо с мелкими блёстками звёзд и бледными лучами прожекторов.  
— Тут классно, — сказала тогда Триш.  
— Ага.  
— Когда-нибудь мы будем водить сюда парней на свидания.  
— Ещё чего.  
Джесс обернулась через плечо, сверкнув глазами.  
— Это будет только наша крыша.  
Наверное, круто стоять на самом краю — и знать, что если ты упадёшь, с тобой ничего не случится.

Отвратительно стоять на самом краю — и знать: с тобой ничего не случится, если ты шагнёшь вниз.  
Новый замок с прошлого их визита так никто и не повесил. Наверное, ответственному за это человеку просто надоело.  
Идёт тот же чёрно-белый фильм, но звёзд на небе меньше, а лучи искусственного света — ярче.  
Триш садится на самый край.  
С ней больше ничего не случится — она же этого и хотела?

Это в самом деле была только их крыша.  
Крыша мира.  
Они приходили сюда очень часто. Едва ли не на каждый киносеанс. Когда им было плохо; когда Триш ломало; когда Джесс снова накрывала бесконтрольная злая обида на свою жизнь. Здесь крутили старые фильмы, здесь больше никто никогда не появлялся — и здесь было спокойно. Хочешь — пей; хочешь — пой; хочешь — плачь.  
Триш представляла, что однажды она тоже сыграет такую старомодно-утончённую роковую красавицу, а не «Пэтси, Пэтси, я хочу с тобой дружить». Или что однажды — обязательно — станет как Джесс. Это были два лучших на свете пути.  
Именно тот фильм они почему-то никогда не смотрели от начала до конца. Только фрагменты. Не попадали. Нуарный, тоскливый, непонятный, если смотреть урывками. Даже названия не знали.  
Джесс как-то загуглила его.  
— «Убийцы», — прочитала она с телефона, невыразительно и безразлично.  
Триш передёрнула плечами. Её в тот вечер знобило, и всё чувствовалось слишком остро.  
— Какое отвратительное слово.

Убийцы.  
Хотелось стать героиней, как Джесс, — а получилось стать только убийцей, как она. Даже хуже: Джесс так и не убила её маму, хотя пару раз прижимала локоть к горлу, злобно глядя в глаза.  
Убийцы — до сих пор отвратительное слово, но высказать это на крыше мира некому. У сбывшейся мечты привкус крови, то ли чужой, то ли своей, и Триш тупо смотрит в чёрно-белый экран, облизывая губы. Загадочная героиня Авы Гарднер снова улыбается — как миллиарды мгновений назад, а фильм всё ещё не складывается из обрывков в цельную кинокартину, как больше никогда не сложится их жизнь.  
Кошки гуляют по крышам одни. Триш не понимает, что делать на крыше в одиночестве.  
Она ведь не одна.  
Джесс и сейчас рядом с ней, здесь, на их крыше мира. Кладёт голову на левое плечо, и это от неё, а не от Триш, пахнет виски. Шепчет так, что ухо обжигает:  
— Ты всё проебала, Триш. Добро пожаловать в мой мир.  
Всё так, как в её рассказах о Килгрейве. Ни обнять за плечи, ни заткнуть рот.

Хотела стать героиней? На.  
Быть героиней — значит быть одной.


End file.
